


(Not) Regretting the Wedding

by JS3639



Series: Me, You, and Peter, too [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Precious Tony Stark, Soft Peter Parker, Soft Tony, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, poor steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JS3639/pseuds/JS3639
Summary: Peter is mad at Tony and Steve getting married---PLEASE READ TAGS





	(Not) Regretting the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> unmarried Steve and Tony with Steve’s son Peter
> 
> \---
> 
> This is literally the worst thing I've ever written and I am so so sorry. As always, comment new ideas, because clearly mine need help.
> 
> \---
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHbtBh7XPlkKl_xisH-ic4g) \- to also send me prompts | Email me: thejs3639@gmail.com

“Bubba, c’mon. This is like pulling teeth,” Steve sighed, his body turning around on the spot, following the crying blur that was his son.

The wedding was in a few hours, and there was still so much to do. 

Peter halted, and turned to face his Papa, his face a shiny mess due to tears and snot.

“You usually  _ like _ to dress up! I don’t understand why you don’t want to today.” 

Steve held out his son’s tuxedo, holding it by the coat hanger.

Big mistake. At the sight of the penguin-style tux, the waterworks began again. 

Natasha walked in, wearing a blue and black dress and carying four-inch heels in her hand. “Hey,” she said, watching Peter continue to throw a fit. “Having some difficulties?”

“He- he’s been like this for the past two hours. I-” Steve sighed.

Steve felt his heart sink. Why Peter was acting like this,  _ on his wedding day _ , was beyond him. Peter  _ adored _ Tony - called his Daddy and everything, even let himself be tucked into bed by Tony, without Steve - so poor Steve was confused as to why Peter was acting up.

“Baby boy, can you tell me why you’re acting out? You won’t get in trouble, I promise. I just want to understand,” Natasha said, smoothing down her dress before sitting down on the couch. 

Peter stopped running around and crawled into Nat’s lap. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. Usually, Nat would have cringed at the snot and tears making contact with her skin but today didn’t matter.

“I- I don’t want Papa t’ get married because-” he let himself be drowned out in his own sobs.

“Aw, baby. It’s okay,” Nat cooed, rocking him in her arms.

“Tommy’s parents got married an’ now they’re splitted up because they couldn’t get along!” he finished, huge sobs separating the words. “And I really really like Daddy an’ I don’t want him t’ move away because you two fighted!”

Ah. There it was. So much worry and emotion all inside of one six-year-old.

“Baby boy, the only thing that’s going to happen is that Daddy and I sign a piece of paper that changes our last names to become one name and then Daddy is going to sign one more saying that he’s  _ your _ daddy. Then, we’re gonna have a party with Aunt Pepper, Nat, Maria, Carol, and Uncles Thor, Loki, Clint, Bruce, Bucky and Sam. You love all of them very much and they all love you.”

“Really?” Peter asked, his tears and sobs finally stopped, his face shiny and red.

“Really,” Nat said, kissing the crown of his head.

* * *

“You ready?” Steve asked Tony, his hands on his soon-to-be husband’s shoulders. He gave the brown-haired man’s collar and tie a quick adjustment and then kissed him. 

“See you out there, babe.”

And before he even started walking down the aisle, Tony was crying.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the worst thing I've ever written and I am so so sorry. As always, comment new ideas, because clearly mine need help.
> 
> \---
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHbtBh7XPlkKl_xisH-ic4g) \- to also send me prompts | Email me: thejs3639@gmail.com


End file.
